


reunion

by bluecranes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood Friends, M/M, Pre:vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecranes/pseuds/bluecranes
Summary: Momo and Yuki reunite after a long separation since childhood. Yuki wishes he could be happy to see him.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	reunion

Finally seeing him again across the room felt like seeing a ghost.

Could that really be him?

He had heard that Momo had gone into show business, and he had even seen a few of his photos floating around on the internet. But he had no idea that he would be this handsome in person.

Nor did he know he’d be hanging around a scumbag like Tsukumo Ryo.

Yuki could feel his feet frozen to the floor. There was no way he could talk to him, not now. Banri could sense his apprehension and gently pushed him forward, a hand on the small of his back.

“What’s wrong Yuki? I know you don’t like big parties but --” Banri’s eyes traced Yuki’s gaze across the room, wrinkling his nose at the offensive manager in question.

“Yeah, that’s fair. I hate that guy.”

“It’s not...him. That’s the problem.”

“The two-toned hair guy? What, an ex-boyfriend?”

Yuki laughed at that. God, did he wish he ever had the guts back then to tell Momo how he really felt. All that time, Momo was so obviously pining after him, going out on life and limb to protect him when he never asked to be protected. He’d always tell Yuki that his shitty depressing songs were good, and he’d hail him as a lyrical genius.

Looking back, Yuki is grateful that someone had faith in his abilities.

Momo never faltered when it came to being Yuki’s right-hand man. But when he told Yuki that he wanted to be a soccer star, their schedules aligned less often than when they were kids that lived next door with no worries in the world. Yuki made it to the games he could be at. He wasn’t much for sports, but he would support Momo as much as he could. But time got thinner and thinner as they both prepared for the next chapter of their lives.

Yuki joined a band, and Momo became the ace.

And then, Momo’s accident happened. It was at the game that Yuki didn’t attend, naturally.

He had always called Yuki his good luck charm, but Yuki had no idea that he’d be the cursed talisman too. Momo always clung to him when he needed most, and Yuki just couldn’t be there for him.

For some reason, Yuki just felt too guilty to visit Momo after his injury. So he didn’t.

And then Momo moved away, and he didn’t text or call anymore.

What was daily conversations and walks around the neighborhood was now nothing more than a forgotten memory. The ghost that walked alongside Yuki when he walked their familiar paths haunted him, just like the headlines.

“Soccer prodigy never to play again.”

How could he reach out then? What could he say?

Though he struggled to try to find the words to console Momo, he never found them.

“Yuki -”

“Huh?”

“You’re staring. And now he’s coming over here.” Banri pat him on the back with a small nudge of encouragement, moving Yuki forward towards Momo, who seemed brighter than ever.

He had grown handsome, chiseled jaw and bright eyes. The dyed hair suited him.

“Yuki!”

How could he smile at him the same way after all these years?

“Ah...Momo. It’s really you.”

When Momo embraced him, Yuki can’t help but feel like he was embracing a phantom he had long stopped chasing. At first, he stood dumbstruck, but slowly wrapped his arms around Momo, squeezing him close in case this was a dream.

Momo could tell Yuki had a lot on his mind. He always did, but especially when he had that faraway look in his eyes.

“It’s been a few years, hasn’t it?”

“I’m sorry.” It was the first thing Yuki promised himself he’d say to Momo if he ever saw him again. It was the least he could say.

But of course, Momo shook his head.

“There’s nothing you could’ve done, Yuki. Really. It’s fine. I’m just happy to see you again.”

Yuki couldn’t believe Momo could continue to stand here and embrace him like old times, the admiration and love still in his eyes like all of those years ago. He wondered if Momo could tell that he’s still as messed up as he’s always been?

“How can you say that there’s nothing I could’ve done with a smile on your face? How can you not look at me and hate me?”

“I could never hate you, Yuki.”

Yuki only tightened his grip on Momo’s waist, pulling him closer and leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“You should.”

There was something ghostly about the way Yuki’s bony fingers clung to his waist, something ghastly about the hollow of his cheeks and the dark circles under his eyes.

Momo always worried Yuki wouldn’t take care of himself while he was gone.

“You’re following your dream now, aren’t you Yuki? That’s what matters,” he said in a hushed tone, though the rest of the party around them now felt like it was melting away into grayscale.

“I left you for my dream. And when I left, I realized…”

“My dream wasn’t just music. I loved making music for you.”

“Yuki…”

“And I’m so stupid for never getting a chance to tell you -- “

_“Momo darling? Who’s this handsome fellow who’s got his hands on my fiance’s waist?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that I want to just start writing more frequently again so I'm going to be dumping drabbles and wips here on ao3 without being so pressed to make sure they're perfect because I need to get my writing groove back! I hope you enjoyed! I don't know if I'll ever write more but that's where I'll leave it for now


End file.
